Yakusukku no Mystogan
by sushiedchicken
Summary: Erza Knightwalker as a maid! The chemistry behind her and the Prince! OMG do I suck at summaries? Wuber, edo MystErza needs more love! please read and review. :)


Title: Yakusukku no Mystogan

Fandom: Fairy Tail

Setting: Edolas

Pairing: Prince Mystogan & Erza Knightwalker

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters involved in this fiction, it belongs to Hiro Mashima-sama ^_^ Enjoy Reading.

~ **Yakusukku no Mystogan** ~

-oOo-

Erza Knightwalker skidded on the magnificent marble floors with a tray of biscuits in her left hand, and another tray of tea on her right hand, on her way to the palace's Royal Master Bedroom.

"Damn it, those people knows that I don't want jobs like this," she muttered to herself. "And do I really have to wear this maid uniform!? I'm not a maid DAMMIT!" She pertained to her outfit, a satin knee-length dress and a maid cap with her hair fixed in a messy bun.

"I have to go back to the town quick or else…" She gritted her teeth in annoyance.

Flurrying to arrive at the said destination, she increased her speed.

"My Prince, the Intelligence rate of our Kingdom has been decreasing since past year," the Potentate reported to the Prince with a disheartened look in his face. "The citizens aren't going to the symposiums and seminars commemorated by the Kingdom Intelligence Committee, and the children who'll soon lead the Kingdom in the future are just lounging around, doing nothing instead of going to school!"

"That's quite a problem," the Prince replied.

"Indeed, Your Majesty, we must take action immediately to avoid further complications," the Potentate nodded. "What shall we do? It's all a mystery in the meantime, but I'm sure it will be solved soon. I hold the Royal Eunuch as the first suspect, he's too suspicious."

"Hmm, let me think," Mystogan stated and tapped one of his thumbs in his chin. "Let's have a short snack first."

The Potentate almost choked on the air and secretly gawked on the Royalty.

"Ridiculous, My Prince! You're signifying food over the condition of our Kingdom?"

Mystogan sighed and almost rolled his orbs in slight vexation. "Potentate, we can't do anything at the meantime, there isn't a single inkling to base my suspicions with, and the Eunuch definitely has nothing to do with this because he's in the Army now, so all we can do now is sit back and let the problem itself problem us."

"What do you mean by that, Your Majesty?" the Potentate stood up, anger present in his features. "We can't just calm down! This is a serious enigma, My Prince!"

"Settle down, our snack's going to be here soon," Mystogan retorted with his usual calm face as he motioned the Potentate to sit down. The Potentate grunted. Mystogan grinned, "Haste makes waste, Potentate. I know what I'm doing."

The Potentate sighed and sat on his seat again.

Suddenly, continuous knocks on the enormous door were heard, catching Mystogan and the Potentate's attention.

"Oh, it's probably the snacks," Mystogan smiled. "Come in."

A red-haired beauty in a maid's uniform came inside with two trays of grubs within her grasp, carrying them with traces of grace to the table where the Prince and Potentate are.

Mystogan forced himself not to quiver as soon as he saw the maiden enter his room. Why is she the one serving this order to him? She's a knight, for God's sake!

No, that's not the problem here. The truth is, the mighty Prince of Edolas has a feeling of love hidden in his turf; and that love is the one and only Erza Knightwalker. They know each other, basically.

"My Prince, here's your snack," Erza bowed at the Royalty and placed the rations on the table carefully.

Mystogan almost stirred at the sound of 'My Prince' coming out of the ruby haired's mouth. He didn't know that he was THIS mad AGAIN on this woman.

"Oh, the former Fairy Hunter, Erza Knightwalker, great timing!" the Potentate spouted and grinned. Erza seemed not to mind and just continued to serve the grub to the Prince.

"T-Thank you," Mystogan muttered and started sipping on the newly doled teacup.

"You're welcome, Your Majesty," Erza replied and bowed again, readying to exit the room.

"Wait, Ms. Knightwalker, can you stay a bit longer? I want to ask you some questions," the Potentate retorted and faced the Prince. "Your Majesty, can she?"

"Uh, sure," Mystogan replied and started chowing on the biscuits.

Erza narrowed her brows and sat on one of the chairs.

"So Ms. Knightwalker, I'm sure that you're already aware of the problems in the Kingdom," the Potentate stated. Erza immediately glared daggers at the man which Mystogan more suspicioned. She really has something to do with this.

"I don't know what you are saying, Potentate," Erza replied calmly.

"Ooh, is that so?" the Potentate smiled.

"Yes," Erza nodded politely and stood up, "I'm sorry but I have more work to do, I don't have time for some pointless interrogation."

The Potentate grunted in annoyance, thinking how arrogant this mere maid can be.

"Wait," the azure topped Prince interrupted, making Erza pause and look back. "Potentate, can you leave us alone for the meantime?"

The Potentate widened his orbs in surprise and wondered why the Prince of Edolas is acting weird that day. But he's the Prince, he rules, the Potentate sighed and left the room after bowing to the Royalty.

Mystogan watched as Erza Knightwalker carry herself back to her seat. True, she was a Fairy Hunter back then but the Prince wondered on how she can be graceful and elegant sometimes.

"Is there anything you want to ask me, Your Highness?" Erza asked immediately.

'A lot of questions, actually, like how are you doing now? Where are you staying at nights? Are you eating properly?'

"Ahemm," Erza scoffed, taking the Prince back to reality. "Is there something wrong, your highness?"

"Uh, I am going to ask the same question the Potentate asked you earlier," Mystogan stated, "your face wasn't helping you lie at all."

"It seems like you still know me well,"

"You can't blame me; you're that significant to me."

Erza sighed and shut her eyes closed. "I'll tell you what I know."

Mystogan mental shivered at the fact that Erza started using informalism to him. 'Is she…?'

Mystogan's eyes' widened.

'Ridiculous! This is Erza Knightwalker; I'm the ruler of Edolas now. She surely loathes me for leaving her down in the dumps and downing her rank and making her help with the reconstruction of the Kingdom.'

"That freaking badass Potentate is the cause of the Kingdom's problem on Intelligence Rate decrease," Erza explained.

Mystogan was snapped back to the reality of the reality. "What?"

"He took the entire fund for commencing seminars for himself; all the citizens are outdated and oblivious about the recent happenings. The children aren't going to school because there are no assigned professors and teachers assigned to those jobs," she explained.

"That explains his hyperbolic acts earlier,"

The Prince looked stunned for a moment but he quickly restored his cool after thinking. "How did you know about these things?"

"Fairy Tail,"

"Pardon me?"

"I knew all these because of Fairy Tail," Erza replied. "Those people help educate the children of the Kingdom, I help them too."

"Why didn't you report sooner?!" Mystogan stood up and slammed the table with his hands. This is making him look like a fool, and what's worse, the woman he has infatuation with is the one who's making him feel like one.

"I deeply apologize for that, Your Majesty, but I'm just a low rank knight, and an ex-criminal to make it worse; I have my own little pride to keep still. There is nothing that would pull me into reporting such thing to the Royal Prince."

"That's not what you are doing now,"

"I know what I'm doing, My Prince. I spilled since I was given a chance to do so,"

"Just… Incredible," Mystogan sat back on his seat.

"I just hope that you'll fix the hitch immediately," Erza replied.

"I will,"

"That's a relief then," she smiled and stood up. "Excuse me."

"Wait,"

Erza looked back again for the umpteenth time.

"I'm sorry for leaving you… back at the forest,"

"No, I knew this would happen eventually,"

Flashback:

Erza went to the forest to mentally and physically heal herself shortly after the Earth land Erza Scarlet defeated her back in the palace. There she saw Mystogan, her long-time lover and a friend, waiting for her down at the River.

"Bad luck you had there, my dear," Mystogan grinned as he approached Erza washing her wounds in the shallow part of the moonlit river.

"Do you really have to rub that on my face?"

Mystogan shrugged.

She smirked and took off her armor top, only leaving her upper frame covered with strappings.

"I will never join your pathetic patriotic acts even if you help me,"

"I know, you don't have to tell me,"

Mystogan treated Erza's wounds and stayed with her there.

"We'll lose, your old man is pathetic," Erza started and nuzzled closer to Mystogan's chest.

"The battle is already decided then," Mystogan replied and frowned. "You'll probably get thrown out of the Kingdom or to the dungeon," she said and clutched Erza's shoulder in his arms tighter.

Erza smirked again and said, "Well, if that's what fate wants to do with me, I can't possibly do anything but just abide."

"That's one noble statement,"

Erza smiled heartily.

"But hey, I can get you back on the high when the time comes,"

"How thoughtful of you, Mystogan," Erza retorted rather sarcastically. "But no thanks, they may think you're a crook."

"Oh look who's being thoughtful," Mystogan laughed. "Anyhow, let's just see what I can do."

They remained there at the river for the evening, and when Erza woke up the next day, he was gone, and she knew she had to prepare herself for another futile battle.

End Flashback.

"I keep my promises well, Erza," Mystogan retorted to the woman in his room.

"Well, that's mighty pleasant, My Prince, but I'm sure that you're already aware that I don't accept charities that easily," Erza replied with a slight smile.

Mystogan smiled back, "I know right." This caused Erza tactually smile.

"Well then, I'm leaving, Your Majesty," Erza stood up and bowed at Mystogan, ensuing to exit the room.

"See you around," Mystogan adjoined.

Erza stopped at the doorstep and smirked at him, then finally went out the room.

"That stupid Prince," Erza muttered to herself. "I must thank him for causing me to be late for my class with the children."

…..

Inside the Royal Master's Bedroom:

Mystogan was already slopped on his golden bed, grinning like a retarded dog.

"She didn't change at all," he said to himself and stood up from his bed. "Well, let's start off with that crooked Potentate, then off to Erza Knightwalker."

~ FIN.

Rate and Review ~ :)

(PS, this is only the draft, I haven't edited this yet BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY TO DO SO! And because of that I won't accept grammatical critiques ;)


End file.
